vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Slappy
|-|Books= |-|TV Show = |-|Comics= |-|Movie= Summary Slappy is a possessed ventriloquist dummy, and the mascot of the Goosebumps franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: 'Slappy the Dummy, Mr. Badboy '''Origin: 'Goosebumps 'Gender: ' Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Possessed ventriloquist doll '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing, Enhanced Senses (Unaffected by darkness, being able to see and perform complicated schemes in the dark with low to no difficulty), Possession, Non-Corporeal, Flight and Intangibility when in ghost form, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1) (He is a living ventriloquist dummy), Life Support (Types 1 and 2: Doesn't have organs that require oxygen, food and water. Likely all types when in ghost form), Size Manipulation (Grew to 20ft), Vehicular Mastery (In Goosebumps Horrortown he drives a tricycle) Curse Manipulation, Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation (Can produce a sound that can hypnotize others and seemed to had some control over his victim’s emotions as seen in Son of Slappy. Can steal minds with The Mind Stealer. In the Fright Gallery segment of the reprint of Night of the Living Dummy it is said to have some control of the minds of others), Empathy Manipulation (This goes along with his Mind Manipulation, making Jackson have violent outbursts to his friends), Madness Manipulation (Type 2: This goes with his Morality Manipulation, plus he typically plays mind games to slowly drive his target insane), Possibly Precognition (In the episode adaption of Bride of the Living Dummy he predicted that Jillian will send him back to Jimmy so he put her dog in the case he originally came from), Life Manipulation (Can bring other inanimate objects to life), Necromancy (In The Dummy Meets The Mummy he brought a dinosaur skeleton to life), Dream Manipulation (Invaded Mitra's dream), Telepathy, Technological Manipulation (His chant turned most of the lights in a building off), Electricity Manipulation (Projected his magic into a power tower's electricity), Stealth (Can move completely silently), Teleportation, Telekinesis (Seen doing this multiple times in the second movie. Tripping the bullies with a hose by using his mind, unscrewed the bolts on a ladder with his mind, telekinetically pulled a bunch of leavers with his mind and pulled down a bully's pants), Power Bestowal (Gave a bunch of jack-o-lanterns the ability to fly and spit seeds out like bullets and breathe fire. Made a giant balloon spider able to make spider webs. gave a ghost decoration the ability to fly. Made gummy bears able to grow by merging with each other), Natural Weaponry (Is seen both vomiting and spewing out green substances as seen in Bride of the Living Dummy, The Dummy Meets The Mummy and Slappy Birthday to You), Body Control ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVuQKt3nBQ8&t=6m42s Reattached a chunk of his face in the episode Night of the Living Dummy 3]. Can spin his head 360 degrees in the second movie. Can speak with his mouth closed), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 6 and 7), Surface Scaling ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVuQKt3nBQ8&t=31m37s In the episode of Night of the Living Dummy 3 he crawled onto a wall in order to escape into a vent]), Regeneration (Mid-Low, likely Low-High) ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVuQKt3nBQ8&t=6m42s In Night of the Living Dummy 3 Slappy healed a chunk of his face just by placing it in the correct spot]. Comparable to the other monsters who regenerated from being blown into puddles), 4th Wall Awareness, Summoning and Sealing with Manuscripts (Used the manuscripts to summon several monsters and to seal R.L. Stine in a manuscript), Sound Manipulation (Whistled so loudly that it felt like being stabbed in the ear with a knife as seen in Slappy’s Nightmare), Transmutation (Turned Zane into a dummy in the episode of Night of the Living Dummy 2. ''In ''The Streets of Panic Park he used a trick he learned from The Menace that allows him to turn others into ventriloquist dummies and he used it on Britney. If his chant is said incorrectly the reader will become a chicken as seen in Escape from the Carnival of Horrors), Immersion (In The Streets of Panic Park he appeared inside of a mirror along with the other villains), Fire Manipulation with matches, Self-Resurrection (Even when he is torn to shreds he comes back in the next book), Corruption (Type 1), Magic (Mostly due to his past time as a sorcerer. In the second movie he used a magical spell to turn Sarah's mother into a human ventriloquist dummy hybrid), Energy Projection (In The Dummy Meets The Mummy he shot lasers out of his eyes to attack the mummy and used it to bring a skeleton t-rex to life) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Survived having his mind stolen which claimed the minds of 20 people), Death Manipulation (Survived a spell that was specifically designed to kill him for good in Slappy's Nightmare), Soul Manipulation (Is said that his soul is unstoppable), Electricity (Withstood 400 volts of electricity, its takes 110 volts to kill a person), Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Due to being a living inorganic ventriloquist dummy that doesn’t have organs), Fear Manipulation (Unlike other creatures such as The Beast from The East. He wasn't effected by The Haunted Mask's fear inducing effects if The Haunted Mask is being worn during the player's conversation with him. This happens in the Goosebumps computer game made in 2015), and Sealing (While inside his respective manuscript he was still capable of interacting with the outside and is implied to have escaped several times) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Can rip someone’s head off. Sent a girl across a room with a shove. Is comparable to those who can harm him) Speed: Peak Human, possibly Superhuman (Often rushes humans before they can react. Rushed and killed a child that can travel across a mall in a short amount of time) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can potentially rip someone's head off) Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: Small Building level+ (Survived a small explosion, took attacks from from beings similar to himself. Slappy is able to take an explosion from a propane tank that took out most of a garage). Various abilities can make him harder to kill Stamina: High, likely limitless when in ghost form Range: Standard melee range, higher with abilities Standard Equipment: The Mind Stealer, Skull Cane, The Manuscripts, R.L. Stine's Typewritter, Tricycle, Cursed/"Special" Books, Matches Intelligence: Above Average, possibly Gifted (Highly manipulative and cunning, always planning on what he will do next. Smart enough to operate Nikola Tesla's power tower. Skilled trickster. Skilled at algebra. Very old. Outsmarted R.L. Stine. Skilled insulter. Skilled with technology) Weaknesses: Easily gets cocky and arrogant, likes to play with his victims, Is afraid of termites, Can be temporarily put to sleep if his chant is said out loud again. However it is unknown if this actually works Feats: Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Book Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Size Users Category:Curse Users Category:Portal Users Category:Madness Users Category:Life Users Category:Life Creation Category:Dream Users Category:Technopathy Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadist Category:Psychopaths Category:Male Characters Category:Goosebumps Category:Iconic Characters Category:Creepy Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Life Support Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Sound Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Body Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Energy Users Category:Laser Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Sorcerers Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Spirits Category:Horrorland Residence